The Light for the Dark
by iExterminate
Summary: Alucard ponders on why Seras has refused to drink his blood and be set free, and realizes that he has fallen in love with the girl who has changed his life for the better. One-shot.


The Light for the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Hellsing. (Darn!) It belongs to Kohta Hirano.

I wasn't quite sure why I changed her. At the time, I had no other thoughts about the petite police girl that had stumbled onto my path in Cheddar, but when that scumbag of a vampire that dressed as a priest and laid his hands on her and talked about raping her I became livid with rage. Just who did he think he was?! Before I knew what I was doing, I had already asked if she would join me already knowing she would say yes. That was the first time I have ever acted upon my emotions, and the results were very pleasing. She was easy to tease, and usually made my foul mood swings fade away into nothingness. It was strange that a mere fledgling who refused to drink blood could affect the No-Life King like this. Even my actions to change her confused my Master as well as myself. It's not like me to just randomly act upon some hidden desire.

The first time I realized that she had any influence on me was in Del Rio. She had been shocked that I would slaughter so many humans without any hesitation. Before I realized it, her uniforms collar was in my fist and I was yelling at her. It wasn't until I could smell her tears forming that I came back to my senses. How could I ask something of her in which would be impossible? She was too innocent and pure while I was as far away from innocent as possible. Maybe that was what has drawn my attention to her.

After that incident, I began to watch her. I found it amusing that she would be training the mercenaries and instead end up showing off her vampire abilities. And when she finished a mission on her own without any help from me she would be so ecstatic and forget what she would be doing and make a klutz out of herself. And I'm ashamed to admit that I have watched her sleep on those mornings when I find it hard to rest. She was never aware of my spying and if she ever noticed she discharged it and believed it was her imagination at work.

What had started out as sheer curiosity quickly changed into a strong sense of possessiveness. She was **my** fledgling. She was **mine** to control and order about. Sometimes when watching her interact with the mercenaries captain Pip, I could feel the searing dark tendrils of jealousy tearing away my blood filled stomach. It was obvious that he had fallen for **my** police girl. She was unaware of the captain's feelings though, which gave me some relief to the burning jealousy. I was sure to give the captain hell whenever I saw him however. It amused me that whenever in my presence his pulse would quicken and his voice would raise a slight octave. It's surprising that Seras never noticed any of these signs, especially in her starved state.

And then I began to notice that in her presence I was revealing more of myself than I had to anyone else. It was as if she was worried about my state of mind, that if she didn't help me I would quickly plunge off the border of sanity and madness. I doubted I would anytime soon, but in a way it gave me a sense of pleasure that she didn't turn away from me. She was looking past the monster that everyone has seen me as and looking into the man that has quickly become hidden from the world. I was strangely…happy. She even refused to drink my blood and be free. Somehow, I get the feeling that she really doesn't want to leave my side, even if she remains as my servant. As much as I would love to see her as a true nosferatu, I can't seem to hide the pride that has risen up. Perhaps, it really wasn't a bad choice to change her into a vampire.

As my Master aged, so did Seras. She went from a naïve fledgling into a very strong and sensible vampire. Although under normal circumstances I should have set her free, but I can't seem to make myself want to. When I offer to let her drink my blood and be set free, I feel relief every time she refuses. It gives me hope that I can keep her by my side for a while longer. I even came up with the crazy idea to mate with her when she does choose to be set free, well if she agrees that is. But I could understand if she didn't. Who would want to spend the rest of eternity with a crazy monster that takes pleasure in killing things and a good battle? She's too innocent to accept that. Although she has begun to drink her blood like a good girl and kills a ton of FREAKS with me, she has still somehow maintained that innocence throughout the years that we've been together.

She has brought up so many hidden emotions inside of me that I actually feel more man now than I do monster, even if I won't show that in a battle. She is like my light to my darkness, and in an attempt to swallow that light, shades of gray appeared. I tried to avoid that "L" word thinking I was putting too much thought into it, but I can't deny it. I know that this is love. She has caught me inside of her trap and now I will either be strung up to die if she refuses, or I'll be the happiest man in the world. My pride tells me I'm going to be made a fool if she says no, but somehow I don't think she will. She's been by my side for thirty years. I don't think someone would deliberately deny themselves freedom for that long unless there is some sort of emotion right?

Maybe she's grateful that I saved her life? UGH! I would be the fool if that is true! Stressed out over a small matter like this; Walter would laugh at me if he was still alive. I'm even beginning to think I am a fool. No sense in stretching this out any longer than I have. I'm determined for that answer so I can just get this over with. Thirty years is more than enough to think things through…and we may not have much longer together if my Master dies. London will definitely lock both Seras and me in the dungeons. That would put a damper on things, and who knows when the next time we would wake again...

Determined and frustrated at his train of thoughts, Alucard finished the last of his blood-wine and set the empty glass on the lone table in the room; the only other furniture being his throne like chair. He brought up a portal on the wall and walked through, appearing in his fledgling's room.

"Police girl…"

Startled, Seras stopped in mid-motion, creating a very comical pose while the music continued to play and arrows flashed on the TV screen in front of her. It was all really funny that he would catch her playing games, but this wasn't the time for comical business. This was serious.

"Police girl…we need to talk. I have something important that needs to be discussed with you as soon as possible; now being preferable."

He watched as she turned off the game and looked up at him with her ruby red eyes. He could feel a small flutter somewhere inside but ignored it. Whatever it was, was not as important as this would be.

"What is it my Master?" He almost lost it there. Why did she have to make this so tough on him?! He was only a man and that innocent and trusting look she was giving him was going to kill him. He could see it nowin the newspapers: No-Life King slaughtered by one look from fledgling (Story on page 3B). Yep, that would be humiliating, especially for one of his rank.

"Police girl…no…Seras Victoria, why have you refused to drink my blood these past thirty years?"

He waited for a response and when she remained silent he couldn't hold it back. He let out a laugh, scaring away anybody that happened to be anywhere near the two vampires.

He watched her stutter for a while and then let out a smile.

"I have an offer for you. I hope you won't refuse it. "

"What is this offer Master?"

"I've been thinking on this topic now for twenty-five years. I have always been curious as to why you always refused to drink my blood and be set free. I couldn't come up with any logical reason other than there was some sort of emotion you held for me, or you were just grateful to the one who saved you and gave you a place to stay and work at. At first, it was a nuisance because you kept refusing when I knew you would be fine. But then, I began to notice little things about you, like how you used to get so excited when you finally learned more abilities, or how you would smile no matter how stressful a situation became. And then I realized that you didn't view me as a monster like everyone else did. You looked past the exterior and found the man that everyone overlooked. Every time I asked if you wanted to drink my blood and be set free, I feared that it would truly happen and you would leave me. I didn't want you to go. I fell, and I fell hard. When I realized that this hidden desire was what motivated me to change you I knew that I would never want you to leave. So please Seras, would you do me the honor of being my Mate? "

There. I had thrown my heart out for everyone to see. When I looked up at her, I noticed her crying. Did I do something wrong? Great now she will leave me.

"Yes."

Wait, what?! I think I misheard that. Noticing my silence she looked into my eyes. I could see the answer as clear as the moon. She really said yes to me the No-Life King.

"You do realize I'll still have to allow you to drink my blood?"

"Yes, but I'm not scared now. I've always been afraid of losing you, so every time you asked, I refused just so I could be beside you a little bit longer."

I wrapped my arms around her petite body and I held her. I don't think I could have been happier. I've been plagued with shadows all of my life and for once, the shades of gray that Seras had created in me were bigger than my shadows. I leaned my head against the bite mark that had first changed her. I guess better now than never. I used one of my nails to slit a line on my arm. Adjusting our position so that she would have an easier access to my blood, I whispered into her ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Mas…Alucard." And then she latched herself to my arm.

On the roof of the Hellsing mansion, two figures stood in the moonlight holding each other's hand.

"This is truly a beautiful night."

Author's Note: I got this idea earlier today but it hadn't fully developed. I had an idea as to what I wanted to happen, but I wasn't exactly sure how to do it. It only helps that my English professor couldn't show up today so it gave me extra time to actually allow the plot bunnies to be free inside of my mind. This is what they came up with. I'm sure I portrayed Alucard as totally OOC, but he really isn't the easiest person to walk in his shoes, so please bear with me. I'm sure that with practice, I'll be able to portray him a lot more into character, but for the purpose of this fic, I'll leave him be. Please click the green button and leave me a review. It makes me extremely happy to know what other people think, just not in a flame. Those just irritate me, so please be considerate when leaving one. Thanks for reading and I hope to write more soon! ;D


End file.
